


Démons

by KarenKilla



Series: Liana Potter [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, One Piece
Genre: Demons, Nakamaship, Time Travel
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-06-09 15:22:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15270423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenKilla/pseuds/KarenKilla
Summary: Les Muggiwara se retrouvent, et commencent leurs aventures dans le Nouveau Monde, mais les choses empirent après ça. Voldemort, qui avait un horcruxe de plus, le diadème n'avait pas été détruit, décide maintenant que la guerre est finie, qu'il veut anéantir définitivement la résistance. Il ramène Liana Potter. L'équipage au Chapeau de Paille finisse par utiliser un rituel dangereux pour se sortir de cet enfer, un rituel qui les change. Ils deviennent des démons et ils sont de retour dans le temps. Face à des Muggiwara forts et démoniaques, comment va réagir le monde ?





	1. Chapter 1

"Vous êtes sûrs ?" la question venait d'une femme méconnaissable, Liana Potter avait toujours eu une beauté en elle, une détermination, mais là elle semblait brisée, brisée d'une manière que même la mort de Sabo et la presque mort de Ace, ainsi que la séparation brutale avec Luffy, n'avaient pas réussi à atteindre. Les semaines avaient été difficiles pour eux tous, mais elle, elle s'était blâmée pour chaque blessure qui avait été infligé aux siens, c'était sa faute. Le meilleur moyen de détruire quelqu'un après tout, était de le laisser faire seul. 

"Oui." répondit fermement Luffy, il s'était entraîné durant ces deux dernières années, ils l'avaient tous fait, mais contre la magie de ce monde, ça n'avait pas été suffisant, encore moins lorsqu'ils avaient été rendus inconscients par le voyage. Liana avait heureusement réussi à protéger Franky à leur retour ensemble, lui donnant un bracelet enchanté par elle, s'assurant ainsi que le cyborg ne soit pas sensible à la magie, ça avait été pour elle, au cas où, mais ça lui avait sans aucun doute sauvé la vie, mais si leurs geôliers ne pouvaient pas lui faire de mal magiquement, ils avaient trouvé d'autres moyens. 

"On est sûrs Liana." assura Gin. "Tu nous as expliqué les risques et nous sommes prêts à y faire face."

"Tant qu'on est ensemble, je n'ai pas de problème, même si on doit faire face à un démon." assura Nami, ils étaient tous déterminés, ayant eu plusieurs fois cette discussion, Liana ne voulait pas le faire, elle se sentait assez coupable comme ça, elle ne voulait vraiment pas aggraver les choses. Faire cela pourrait avoir de très graves conséquences, les démons n'étaient pas réputés pour leur pitié, même dans leur monde normal, et encore moins dans le monde des sorciers. 

Cependant malgré ses doutes, précisés à de nombreuses reprises, Liana s'exécuta, elle n'avait pas le choix et elle le savait très bien, c'était soit elle se pliait à la volonté de ses nakamas et appelait à eux un démon qui avait une chance de les sortir de cet enfer, et si ce n'était pas de l'ironie pure. Soit elle ne faisait rien et l'enfer continuait, à savoir ils continuaient à se faire torture pour le plaisir de Voldemort et de ses hommes. 

Les Muggiwara n'avaient jamais pensé que les choses se passeraient ainsi, qu'après avoir survécu à tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé, qu'après leurs retrouvailles et leurs actions depuis, que ce soit en se battant contre Hodi et ses hommes ou en affrontant Zed et la Néo-Marine, ils avaient eu le dessus, ils avaient prouvé que leur entraînement avait été efficace. Qu'ils étaient prêts pour le Nouveau Monde, mais il ne s'était pas attendu à être amené dans le monde natal de Liana par un homme qui la haïssait et qui malgré les espoirs de la jeune femme, avait survécu après le combat mental qu'elle avait du mener contre lui. 

Il s'était vanté de ce qui c'était passé, avait expliqué que ses ennemis n'avaient pas trouvé, pas pensé à chercher dans Poudlard, pour le diadème et qu'après que Voldemort ait été repoussé par Liana dans l'esprit de la femme, il était redevenu une ombre, un esprit. Néanmoins son absence avait été bien plus brève, les Mangemorts, ses esclaves, n'avaient pas fait deux fois la même erreur, ils n'avaient pas douté à deux reprises de leur maître. Après avoir obtenu, à nouveau, un corps, encore plus repoussant que lors de sa résurrection, le mage noir n'avait pas perdu de temps à gagner la guerre, il avait déjà bien avancé avant sa défaite et le camp adverse n'avait réussi qu'à maintenir un statut quo, rien n'avait été réglé ou changé. Une fois que tout avait été remis en ordre, une fois qu'il était le plus puissant et à la tête du gouvernement, Voldemort s'était intéressé à un autre problème, ou plutôt à deux de ses problèmes. Il y avait bien sûr la résistance qui après la mort de Neville Londubat, il n'avait pas perdu de temps à tuer le jeune homme, avait recommencé à parler de celle qui avait réussi à le battre la première fois : Liana Potter. En la récupérant avant la résistance il pourrait ainsi se venger tout en anéantissant l'espoir des quelques personnes déterminées à s'opposer à lui. D'une pierre deux coup pour lui. Le fait qu'elle n'avait pas été seule n'avait été qu'un bonus pour lui, il n'avait pas perdu de temps à voir à quel point ils tenaient les uns aux autres, et depuis en prendre deux pour en torturer un tandis que l'autre ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de regarder et de hurler était une de ses activités favorites.

Ils avaient passé un mois entre ses mains, et ils étaient plus ou moins à bout de force, Robin, Luffy, Chopper et Liana allaient particulièrement mal, Voldemort avait apparemment vu un peu plus de l'esprit de Liana qu'elle n'avait voulu, et savait donc pour les fruits du démon, il s'était donc préparé en conséquence. Leurs chaînes n'étaient heureusement pas faites en granit marin, il ne savait pas ce que c'était et où ça se trouvait, ce qui aurait pu être problématique, mais les runes qui étaient marquées dessus, leur empêchaient d'atteindre leurs pouvoirs. Aucun pirate n'avait également accès à leurs armes, tout ce qu'ils avaient sur eux avaient été saisi, un fait qui n'allait pas le moins du monde à Zoro qui avait été séparé du sabre de Kuina et de ses deux autres sabres, non que Nami qui avait appris à se défendre avec son Clima Tact, ou Usopp qui était dans le même cas que Nami, réagissaient bien non plus. Liana n'aimait pas ça du tout, outre son sentiment de culpabilité, être ainsi séparée de ses pouvoirs mais surtout de ses armes, une chose qui ne s'était jamais produite depuis qu'elle avait eu le pistolet de Ben puis des poignards, elle se sentait impuissante et nue, heureusement le dernier cas n'était pas littéral, Luffy serait encore plus fou furieux sinon. 

Le mois avait été difficile pour tout le monde, et si ce n'était pas un euphémisme..., ils étaient tous à bout de force ou avait dépassé ce stade, même si ils avaient fait en sorte de cacher le plus possible leur état, pas la peine de satisfaire leur 'hôte'. Ils étaient tous fatigués, blessés et ils en avaient marre, mais ils avaient une lueur d'espoir, lueur que ne partageait pas Liana. Au cours des deux dernières années elle s'était entraînée afin d'être plus forte, plus capable, plus efficace en tout point, elle avait subi un entraînement douloureux mais efficace au main de Luc, avait affronté un grand nombre d'adversaire dans l'arène et ce sans ses pouvoirs de fruits du démon pour la première année. Non qu'elle ne les ait pas entraîné à côté, mais elle avait aussi travaillé énormément sur les pouvoirs qu'elle avait eu à la naissance, sa magie. L'île sur laquelle elle avait atterri avait offert une chance remarquable à ce sujet, une bibliothèque avec des livres sur la magie, une chance unique, et elle en avait profité, passant toutes ses soirées à lire, à étudier, souvent une partie de la nuit aussi d'ailleurs, étudiant toutes sortes de sujet, sachant qu'elle n'aurait pas une autre chance, pas avant longtemps en tout cas. De nature curieuse elle avait lu beaucoup de livres sur différents sujets, beaucoup d'entre eux avait porté sur les rituels runiques, l'un d'entre eux était celui qui les intéressait actuellement. Un rituel pour appeler un démon, pour faire un marché avec un, le prix pouvait être terrible et grave, c'était pour ça qu'elle luttait autant, elle avait lu des exemples au sujet des contrats avec les démons, elle ne voulait pas que ses nakamas paient encore plus à cause d'elle. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Outre la situation qui pouvait être critique, elle n'était pas aveugle ou idiote, elle savait que Voldemort allait les tuer un jour où l'autre, mais plus que ça elle avait reçu un ordre de son capitaine. 

Ils étaient des pirates plus qu'un peu étrange, c'était vrai, ils avaient leur propre code et leur propre mode de fonctionnement mais lorsque leur capitaine, lorsque Luffy donnait un ordre, ils obéissaient. En plus ne rien faire serait idiot, et une insulte, ils avaient passé la dernière semaine à tracer jour après jour les runes nécessaires dans le sol, difficilement vu que le seul moyen qu'ils avaient été un bout de verre très coupant et que ce n'était pas vraiment facile de s'en servir sans danger, et ce n'était pas non plus évident de tracer des runes lorsqu'ils n'avaient que les détails que leur donnait Liana comme base. Ils avaient refusé qu'elle le fasse seule, et ce de manière catégorique. Agenouillée sur le sol, et rien que cette position lui faisait mal, elle activa sa magie et chargea les runes, tout en priant qu'elle ne venait pas de condamner son équipage à un sort plus terrible encore. Le cercle s'illumina en violet, et alors que Liana avait l'impression qu'elle allait s'effondrer, épuisée, sûre qu'elle ne pouvait pas tenir une seconde de plus... Un être d'une beauté remarquable, avec des ailes noires, des cornes sortit du cercle. 

"Ouah, ça fait un bail qu'un sorcier ou une sorcière n'a pas osé faire appel à un membre de mon peuple. Je suis Asmodée, démon. Qu'est ce que vous voulez exactement ?" il demanda d'une voix grave et envoûtante. 

"Revenir dans notre monde." répondit de suite Luffy, qui n'hésita pas un instant à croiser le regard du démon devant lui, les yeux noirs du capitaine pirate croisant ceux bleus glacials du démon. 

"Quel sera le prix ?" demanda ensuite Liana, se relevant avec difficulté, épuisée, acceptant volontiers l'aide offerte par Zoro. 

"Ça va dépendre, voulez vous un voyage définitif ? Sans aucune possibilité de revenir ici ? Une vengeance sur Jedusor et ses hommes ? Et même si je vous renvoie dans votre monde, quand est ce que vous voudriez arriver ? Au moment où vous avez été amené ici ? Comme si le temps ne s'était pas écoulé ? Ou vous voulez que je vous renvoie plus tôt ?" demanda Asmodée.

"Plus tôt ?" demandèrent choqués l'équipage. 

"Bien sûr, je peux vous renvoyer dans le temps si c'est ce que vous voulez, dites moi juste quelle période et on discutera du prix." confirma le démon. 

"On pourrait ne pas être séparé ?" demanda de suite Chopper.

"Mais qu'en est il des capacités que nous avons gagné depuis ? Des progrès qu'on a fait durant la séparation ?" demanda Usopp, il ne voulait pas revivre ça, loin de là même, mais il savait qu'ils n'avaient pas été prêts pour le Nouveau Monde, il ne savait même pas si ils étaient prêts maintenant. Il doutait après ce qu'ils venaient de vivre.

"Vous renvoyer dans le passé avec vos corps actuels, enfin vos corps d'avant votre voyage ici, bien sûr que c'est possible, ce pourrait même être un défi. Un petit peu en tout cas." commenta Asmodée. "C'est ce que vous voulez alors ?" 

"Oui, c'est ce que nous voulons. On aimerait rentrer chez nous, revenir dans le temps et le tout en gardant les progrès qu'on a fait durant les deux ans. Physiques et ceux avec le haki." confirma Luffy. "Quel est votre prix ?"

"J'aime bien les gens de votre monde, en tout cas les pirates, surtout ceux comme vous. Vous amenez du chaos partout, vous aimez le combat et la liberté. Je vous aime bien. Et toi Monkey D. Luffy, tu as la volonté du D, ce qui fait que je vous aime encore plus." commenta Asmodée. "Dans le temps, parfois nous les démons, nous demandions un sacrifice en échange de notre aide, mais là ça ne serait pas intéressant. Et comme je l'ai dit je vous aime bien. Mais je suis un démon, je ne fais rien de gratuit, il y a toujours un prix avec nous, mais vous n'avez rien à m'offrir, rien qui ne m'intéresse en tout cas."

"Alors quoi ? Vous n'allez rien faire ?" demanda Zoro, sur les nerfs.

"Bien sûr que si, vous m'avez fait venir. La question du prix, toujours problématique,...  Vous voulez changer le monde, traverser Grand Line, réaliser vos rêves, et vous en avez le pouvoir, la question c'est est ce que vous pourriez le faire en tant que démons ?" réfléchit Asmodée. 

"En tant que démon ?" répéta confuse Liana. 

"Oui, c'est mon prix. Je vous débarrasse de Jedusor, il m'ennuie de toute façon, je fais en sorte que plus personne de ce monde ne puisse vous amener ici, je vous renvoie dans votre monde, à la période de votre choix, sous quatre ans par contre, et vous devenez des démons." répondit enthousiaste Asmodée. 

"Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est ce que ça vous apporte ?" demanda Nami qui ne voyait pas du tout l'avantage pour le démon. 

"Je vais voir le chaos que vous allez causer bien sûr, et puis je suis un démon qui est plutôt centré sur la sensualité et la luxure, et vous allez voir avec vos changements, vos besoins seront différents. Alors on fait un marché ?"


	2. Adaptation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour, je voulais juste préciser que je n'ai aucune intention d'insulter qui que ce soit, ou leurs croyances, j'ai cherché un site où il y avait une encyclopédie concernant les démons et j'ai tenté de trouver un type de démon pour chaque membre de l'équipage qui ressemblait un peu à leur personnalité ou à leur type de combat.

En ouvrant les yeux Liana sentit qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent, déjà elle n'avait pas mal et vu les dernières semaines c'était un gros changement, ensuite elle n'était pas attachée ou contre un mur, ou allongé sur un sol de pierre. Elle était bien sûr allongée, mais sur un pont en bois. Un pont qui tanguait un peu, sur ses gardes et inquiète pour son équipage, elle s'assit rapidement, devant mettre une main derrière elle pour se stabiliser, ressentant quelque chose d'étrange quand à son corps mais elle décida de se concentrer sur la situation et son équipage avant de voir ce qui n'allait pas avec elle, surtout vu qu'elle n'avait pas mal, et nota avec surprise qu'elle était sur le pont du Vogue Merry, un navire qu'elle avait vu brûlé, qu'elle n'avait jamais pensé revoir, quoiqu'il était un peu étrange. La figure de proue n'était pas simplement une tête de mouton, non il y avait une sorte de crête dessus, une crête qui n'avait été présente que pour une brève période, lors de leur voyage à Skypea.

"Qu'est ce que..." dit Gin qui s'asseyait également, il manquait Franky et Brook, mais sinon ils étaient tous là. Et vu l’œil manquant de Zoro, plus les autres changements qu'avaient subi tout l'équipage, ils étaient bien remontés dans le temps. Ou ils subissaient une hallucination collective, ce qui était dans le royaume du possible. 

Néanmoins Liana ne s'y intéressa pas longtemps, ne s'interrogea pas longtemps, encore moins sur les différences qu'elle voyait dans les physiques de ses nakamas, et qu'elle sentait aussi dans son corps, elle avait vu quelque chose de bien plus inquiétant, Robin brûlait un peu, aux endroits où son corps était exposé au soleil. Liana ne perdit pas une seule seconde à se précipiter vers son amie pour s'allonger au dessus d'elle, la cachant totalement du soleil. 

"Robin ça va ?" demanda Liana en la dévisageant inquiète, dans cette position, elle avait un étrange sentiment et lorsque ses yeux croisèrent ceux bleus, mais avec des points rouges, de Robin elle vit des choses dont elle n'avait pas voulu voir, Robin dans des situations sexuelles... Elle avait toujours trouvé Robin attirante bien sûr, c'était un fait, mais ce genre d'image, ce n'était pas des choses qui, elle l'intéressait. Nami, Robin et elle avaient souvent discuté de ce qu'elles préféraient dans ... la chambre à coucher. Les images qu'elle avait vu correspondait à ce qu'avait dit Robin à l'époque, ça ressemblait exactement à ce qu'elle avait dit. Comme des fantasmes...

Heureusement les autres membres de leur équipage avaient vu qu'il y avait un problème pour Robin, et lorsque Liana se recula, Robin resta à l'ombre,la présence de leurs nakamas créant une grande ombre autour d'elles, quoique l'archéologue s'était aussi écartée et pas à cause de la proximité de Liana, elle aussi avait ressenti quelque chose d'étrange. Un picotement dans sa mâchoire et dans sa gorge....

"C'était bizarre." les deux femmes dirent ensembles.

"Comment vous vous sentez tout le monde ?" demanda Chopper, inquiet pour ses nakamas, ils avaient tous changé un peu physiquement et il craignait ce que ça voulait dire, il ne savait pas beaucoup sur les démons et ça allait devoir changer rapidement, surtout si ce qu'avait dit Asmodée était juste. Et vu l'apparence de ses nakamas, ça l'était. "Robin ?" il demanda à elle plus précisément vu qu'elle avait failli prendre feu. Liana avait certes réagi le plus rapidement mais ils avaient remarqué ce qui c'était passé, les cheveux de Robin ainsi que ses mains et ses pieds avaient pris feu, un peu en tout cas.

"Ça va mieux." reconnut Robin après un moment de réflexion, analysant si elle avait ou non mal, c'était très étrange comme sentiment en réalité. Ce qui était plus gênant c'était la sensation dans sa bouche et dans sa gorge, ce qu'elle avait voulu faire à Liana... "J'ai soif par contre..." elle avoua, un air un peu gêné sur le visage, après les deux ans de séparation elle avait commencé à montrer un peu plus ses émotions. Non que ses nakamas n'aient pas réussi avant à savoir ce qu'elle ressentait, enfin surtout après Ennies Lobby, c'était juste amplifié à présent.

"Je vais te chercher de l'eau Robin-chan." s'empressa de dire Sanji, commençant déjà à aller vers la cuisine lorsque la voix de l'archéologue l'arrêta.

"Je n'ai pas soif d'eau, ou d'alcool." reconnut Robin. "Je crois que je désire du sang, et ma soif est plutôt importante je crois." elle dit en fronçant les sourcils. 

"Asmodée nous a dit qu'il allait nous transformer en démon, en tout cas en parti, je ne sais pas forcément énormément sur les démons, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que les vampires peuvent être considérés comme des démons. Dans ce cas, le rouge qu'on peut voir dans tes yeux ainsi que ta soif de sang serait logique, pareil pour le fait que tu es commencé à brûler au soleil." réfléchit Liana.

"Quel genre de démon ferait que tu ais des cornes et des ailes alors ? Sans compter que tu es encore plus.... séduisante..." pointa Gin, pour une fois sans faire de sous entendu ou dire quoique ce soit d'idiot.

"Ça explique la sensation que j'avais dans le dos alors." reconnut Liana en se tournant pour mieux voir ses ailes, elle leva aussi une main sur sa tête et sentit en effet une corne vers le sommet de son crâne.

"Tu n'avais rien remarqué ?!" s'exclama surprise et choquée Nami. 

"Je me suis fait tatouer des ailes durant les deux ans, c'est un peu étrange comme sensation mais je m'y suis habitué. Même si mes ailes n'étaient pas comme ça." elle reconnut, son tatouage d'aile représentait des ailes avec des plumes, celles qu'elle avait ressemblait plus à des ailes démoniaques, en tout cas l'idée qu'elle s'en était fait, surtout avec le côté rouge.

"Tu as une idée de ce qu'on est ?" demanda Zoro, son apparence avait un peu changé, bien sûr il avait un œil en moins et une musculature impressionnante comme avant, son œil restant avait un peu changé, le gris acier avait des traces de jaune. ses cheveux verts auparavant peigné en arrières, lisses, étaient à présent plus longs, tombant plus bas que son cou, moins bien peignés aussi, plus sauvage même et il y avait des mèches noires dedans, il avait aussi deux paires d'oreilles, ses humaines et des oreilles de tigre, enfin elle le pensait.

"Comme je l'ai dit je n'ai que peu de connaissances sur les démons, des connaissances basiques, mais je dirai que tu es un Rakshasa, un démon qui a une tête de tigre, ils sont doués dans l'art de la métamorphose. Je ne sais pas beaucoup plus sur eux par contre, juste qu'ils sont dangereux et qu'ils peuvent être extrêmement protecteur de leur clan." répondit Liana en l'observant. 

"Et moi ?" questionna Usopp, qui s'examinait, il avait examiné son corps, le même que celui qu'il avait réussi à obtenir durant les deux ans, plus musclé, plus fort. Il avait lui aussi changé, il avait des sortes de lianes qui entouraient ses bras et des marques de feuilles sur ses bras et son torse, ce n'était pas énorme mais c'était présent, ses yeux auparavant bruns étaient plus intenses, plus sombres et plus captivants également, ses oreilles étaient plus pointues qu'auparavant également et il avait deux petites cornes sous son grand chapeau beige.

"Je ne sais pas trop, mais les oreilles et les cornes me font penser à ce que je sais des satyres, normalement ils ont le bas du corps comme celui d'un bouc, mais vu que tu n'as pas parlé de sabot à la place de pied... Je ne sais pas, ce sont les seuls auxquels je peux penser, mais ça n'explique pas pour les lianes et les marques sur ton corps. Après il est possible que les légendes que je connaisse sur les démons ne soient pas vraiment exactes. Ou alors que ce qu'ait fait Asmodée ne nous ait pas entièrement transformé en démon. Ou une variante." répondit Liana. "Gin, vu tes ongles ressemblant plus qu'un peu à des griffes, la queue que tu as, ainsi que les cornes sur ta tête et le fait que tu as grandi d'au moins deux têtes, je dirai que tu es un dive. Enfin c'est une théorie, je ne sais pas beaucoup sur eux pour être honnête."

"C'est vrai que tu as fait une poussée de croissance." reconnut Sanji, Gin avait toujours été un peu plus grand que lui mais là le cuisinier étai presque sûr que son ami soit plus grand que Franky, ce même après les deux ans et toutes les modifications que le cyborg avait fait subir à son corps. "De mon côté je me sens un peu chaud, j'ai l'impression que ma température est plus élevée que la normale aussi."

"Ton œil, la pupille est un peu plus serpentine que normale." remarqua Nami en observant le cuisinier, Liana se serait bien approchée mais elle craignait un peu ce qui était arrivée avec Robin, elle n'avait pas vraiment envie d'une répétition, elle était proche de Robin et la sexualité était un sujet régulier entre elles trois, mais elle craignait un peu les fantasmes de Sanji. Vu son comportement habituel elle ne pensait pas avoir tort.

"Ta température est en effet plus élevée, tu ne te sens pas mal ?" demanda Chopper qui avait commencé un examen dès le moment où le cuisinier avait parlé de sa température plus élevée.

"Non ça va, je me sens même bien." dit Sanji, après un moment de réflexion pour s'en assurer.

"Tu as des mèches rouges dans tes cheveux." pointa Liana. "Ça c'est original." elle souffla après avoir que Sanji ait commencé à fumer une cigarette, en soufflant la fumée, il avait aussi soufflé du feu. "Un démon relié au feu, je sais pas beaucoup plus pour le moment en revanche. Désolée."

"Pour moi tu as une idée ? Au niveau de ce que je ressens, je me sens plus légère qu'auparavant, plus en tune avec la météo, encore plus qu'auparavant et je pensais pas que c'était possible et j'ai la sensation que je peux modifier les nuages." expliqua Nami, les changements étaient un peu plus nets chez elle, comparé à Sanji en tout cas. Son apparence était un peu vive qu'auparavant, surtout au niveau des couleurs, ses cheveux oranges étaient plus marqués tout comme ses yeux marrons, ils semblaient briller, il y avait aussi deux mèches blanches, une de chaque côté de son visage. Elle joignit d'ailleurs le geste à la parole, faisant des mouvements de ses mains, afin de faire venir un nuage à elle, chose qui fonctionna.

"Un contrôle sur les nuages et une proximité à l'air,.. je pense aux élémentaires d'air, dans le livre il me semble que l'auteur les appelait des sylphes." réfléchit Liana.

"Et moi ?" demanda Chopper en venant près de Liana, qui le prit dans ses bras, plus par habitude que parce qu'elle voulait l'examiner de plus près.

"Tu te sens comment ?" demanda Liana en le regardant, évitant son regard après avoir vu des images plutôt sexuelles le concernant. Il était trop innocent pour penser à une chose pareille, enfin c'était son opinion, elle ne voulait en tout cas pas le voir dans ce genre de situation, loin de là même. 

"J'ai un peu soif aussi, bien moins que Robin par contre. Plus comme un simple verre me suffirait. Je me sens aussi un peu plus fort qu'auparavant." réfléchit Chopper.

"Je ne sais pas Chopper, peut être un familier ou quelque chose du même genre. Tendance vampirique, une plus grande force aussi..." réfléchit Liana. 

"Mon tour." dit Luffy en se mettant devant elle. Sa pupille était rouge, bien que ses yeux étaient toujours noirs. Lorsqu'il sourit elle remarqua que ses canines étaient un peu plus pointues que la normale, il avait aussi une queue, tout comme Gin d'ailleurs, ce qui était plus intéressant était les ailes noires, faites de plumes, dans son dos.

"Je dirai un démon classique ou un ange déchu. Après je ne sais pas non plus." nia Liana, elle ne s'était pas trop intéressée au sujet, préférant apprendre le plus de magie possible, une magie qu'elle pouvait utiliser de préférence, deux ans pour en apprendre le plus possible sur ses pouvoirs et pour progresser aussi au niveau physique, c'était plus court qu'on ne le pensait. Surtout vu qu'elle voulait assurer la sécurité de ses proches et faire en sorte que ce qui c'était passé à Thriller Bark ou à Sabaody ne se reproduise jamais.

"Et pour toi ?" demanda Nami qui était parti chercher un miroir afin qu'elle puisse voir son reflet. Liana comprenait mieux le commentaire de Gin au niveau de son physique plus séduisant, elle n'avait pas été moche avant, elle en était consciente même si elle se servait bien moins de ses charmes que Nami, mais là c'était amplifié. Ses yeux émeraudes étaient plus captivant qu'auparavant, ses lèvres semblaient plus pulpeuses, ses traits étaient plus fins, elle avait des légères cornes sur les côtés de sa tête et elle pouvait mieux voir ses ailes. 

"Je n'ai pas de certitudes mais vu ce que j'ai vu en croisant le regard de Robin ainsi que celui de Chopper, je dirai que je suis une succube, ou un démon du même genre." dit Liana. "Apparemment je peux voir les fantasmes des gens en les regardant dans les yeux." 

"Tu peux sentir Franky et Brook ?" demanda ensuite Luffy, prenant la main de sa sœur qui se contenta de la serrer un peu, visiblement distraite. 

"Oui, Brook est particulièrement inquiet, je suppose que se retrouver dans le Triangle de Florian n'est pas une chose agréable pour lui. Franky est inquiet mais dans l'ensemble ils vont bien. Brook n'a plus son ombre par contre, c'est fin mais je le sens, il est comme à eux endroits en même temps. Je suppose que c'est dû à son ombre." elle dit d'une voix détachée, elle avait poussé le miroir et à la place elle utilisait son haki pour localiser les menaces potentielles, pour son équipage.

 

"Ce n'était pas ta faute." dit Robin lorsqu'elle et Nami vinrent la rejoindre sur la rambarde où elle s'était assise, d'un accord silencieux l'équipage restait près les uns des autres, les derniers temps avaient été difficile pour tout le monde. Ils avaient besoin de se poser chacun de leur côté, de s'habituer à cette nouvelle situation, leurs changements personnels mais aussi pour réfléchir. Ils étaient tous sur le pont pour le moment, faisant voile doucement vers la porte d'entrée pour Skypéa. Ils avaient du temps devant eux après tout. 

"De quoi tu parles ?" demanda Liana sans se retourner.

"Tu le sais." répondit de suite Nami, la sorcière ne répondit pas, ce n'était pas nécessaire, c'était vrai, elle avait très bien compris ce qu'avait voulu dire l'archéologue.

"Tu me blâmes pour Ennies Lobby ?" demanda Robin après un moment de silence.

"Bien sûr que non." répondit de suite Liana, arrêtant même de regarder le paysage, enfin de faire semblant en tout cas, pour regarder dans les yeux Robin, un air incrédule sur le visage, choquée par la question. Quoiqu'elle le détourna rapidement, ayant vu à nouveau des fantasmes, elle allait vraiment devoir trouver une solution pour ça, avec ses nakamas c'était gênant, mais avec des inconnus c'était encore pire, enfin c'était son opinion. Quoiqu'elle n'aurait pas à les revoir ensuite, c'était certainement un point positif, ça ne changeait pas le fait qu'elle devait vraiment trouver une solution. Ses nakamas et ces inconnus elle pouvait gérer, même si elle ne le voulait pas vraiment, ses adversaires en revanche, vu certains, elle ne voulait pas du tout savoir leurs fantasmes. "Tu n'étais pas responsable des actions du CP9, et tu as simplement voulu nous protéger, on a choisi de venir après toi."

"Tu me blâmes pour la situation avec Arlong ?" demanda ensuite Nami.

"Non, tu as fait ce que tu pensais être le mieux pour tout le monde." nia à nouveau Liana qui n'aimait pas du tout ce qu'elles faisaient. 

"Tu n'étais pas responsable non plus." répondit Nami. 

"Personne ne te blâmes pour ce qui est arrivé, enfin à part toi même." dit Robin, elle était inquiète pour son amie, la culpabilité était une émotion familière pour elle, même si elle avait réussi à la réprimer au fil des années, ça avait menacé de l'engloutir après Ennies Lobby, elle avait mis sa famille en danger, c'était Liana qui avait réussi à la calmer et à lui faire entendre raison, réussissant à la raisonner et à lui montrer qu'elle avait bien sa place avec eux. Liana faisait tellement pour eux, elle voulait vraiment l'aider en retour. 

"C'était ma faute." dit fermement Liana. 

"Non. C'était la faute de l'autre abruti, tu ne pouvais pas savoir qu'il allait faire ça, surtout vu que tu ne savais presque rien sur ton monde d'origine. Tu n'avais aucune idée que c'était un risque, sinon je suis sûre que tu aurais tout fait pour nous protéger de ça. C'est ce que tu fais tout le temps." assura Nami. "Si on était pas responsable pour nos situations, tu n'étais pas responsable de ça." 

"C'était après moi qu'il en avait. J'ai mis l'équipage en danger, j'étais impuissante et incapable de vous protéger. C'était ma faute." dit sur le même ton Liana. 

"Tu lui as demandé de nous kidnapper ? Non, tu ne l'as pas fait donc ce n'était pas ta faute. Liana tu n'es pas en charge de notre protection, oui tu t'occupe de nous mais on est supposé se défendre aussi. C'est ce qu'on a tous fait durant ces deux dernières années, on s'est entraîné." s'énerva un peu Nami. 

"Sans toi on aurait pas subi ça c'est vrai." concéda Robin tentant une autre approche. "Mais sans toi, je sais pas ce qu'on serait devenu. Je me rappelle quand tu t'es évanouie après Skypea, tu étais malade, on ne savait pas comment t'aider, je restais un peu à distance des autres c'est vrai, mais l'idée qu'il t'arrive quoique ce soit m'était insupportable, c'était la même chose pour tout le monde tu sais. Sans toi dans l'équipage on aurait été dans des gros ennuis plusieurs fois, sans compter que tu es une des seules à pouvoir raisonner Luffy. Et si tu n'étais pas dans nos vies qui aurait sauvé Ace ?" 

"Robin a raison. Sans toi on aurait peut être pas été kidnappé, mais qui sait en réalité. J'ai pas besoin de te rappeler qui est notre capitaine non ? Tu connais Luffy, il arrive toujours à se mettre dans des situations impossible. On aurait peut être rencontré Voldemort, mais on aurait rien pu faire contre lui. Il te visait toi mais tu l'as dit toi même non ? S'en prendre à un Chapeau de Paille c'est sans prendre à l'équipage entier. Sans toi on s'en serait pas sorti." soutint Nami. "C'est vrai que je n'avais jamais désiré être transformé en démon, mais comme l'a dit Chopper, si ça veut dire qu'on peut aider nos nakamas, et bien je m'en fous. Si ça veut dire que je peux aider à vous protéger, ne serait ce qu'un peu, alors je ne le regrette pas du tout. Et puis j'ai l'air encore plus séduisante qu'auparavant."

Sa dernière phrase fit apparaître un sourire, léger mais c'était déjà ça, sur le visage de la jeune femme aux yeux verts. Ses amies avaient raison et elle le savait, néanmoins elle se sentait quand même responsable, un regard sur le pont lui montra que ses nakamas ne se plaignaient pas de la transformation, Zoro et Gin n'avaient pas perdu de temps à commencer à s'entraîner afin de s'habituer aux changements qu'ils venaient de traverser. Luffy était en train d'essayer de voler sous les yeux ébahis de Chopper et Usopp, qui faisaient aussi attention, ne voulant pas que leur capitaine tombe à l'eau. Sanji de son côté était en train d'essayer de reproduire les flammes de tout à l'heure. Aucun n'avait l'air particulièrement en colère ou quoique ce soit, ils avaient même l'air excité, ils étaient des démons, au moins en parti, mais au moins ils étaient ensembles, ou presque. Il manquait deux des leurs, mais elle les sentait, ils n'étaient pas en colère, juste perdus, un peu tristes... 

Elle doutait qu'elle pourrait pardonner un jour à Voldemort pour ce qu'il avait fait aux siens, ou se pardonner un jour elle même. Mais elle avait juré il y a longtemps qu'elle vivrait sans regret, le fait qu'elle était apparemment une succube ne la dérangeait pas énormément, bien sûr c'était loin d'être idéal et elle craignait un peu ce que ça allait vouloir dire pour elle, mais si ça voulait dire que les siens étaient en vie. C'était un sacrifice qu'elle était plus qu'heureuse de payer. Et elle supposait que c'était la même chose pour les autres, ils étaient vivants et dans l'ensemble ils allaient bien, pour le moment c'était le plus important. Et elle allait faire tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour que plus jamais ça ne se reproduise, quoiqu'elle ait à faire au passage. 

* * *

 

"Vous croyez que c'est dû à nos transformations le fait que l'air nous trouble moins que la première fois ?" demanda Sanji après qu'ils aient repoussé l'attaque de Wiper et après le départ du Chevalier des Cieux, à savoir qu'ils n'avaient pas eu de mal à repousser le premier, Gin le faisant même seul, mais l'autre leur avait quand même laissé un sifflet après avoir appris qu'ils étaient venus via le Knock Up Stream.

"C'est possible, ou sinon c'est parce que nous sommes arrivés là, ça a peut être aussi joué oui." réfléchit Robin, son esprit déjà penché sur le sujet. 

"Je suis juste content que ça ne se soit pas passé comme la première fois, ça avait été gênant." commenta Zoro qui n'avait pas apprécié sa défaite de la première fois.

"On fait quoi pour Enel ?" demanda Usopp, toujours aussi prompt à se concentrer sur la menace du moment, surtout vu qu'il s'était fait électrocuter la première fois, et il n'avait pas été le seul. 

"Je lui botte les fesses." répondit simplement Luffy pour qui c'était évident. 

"On pourrait aussi récupérer un peu plus d'or cette fois. L'arche avait une très intéressante quantité d'or à bord après tout." pointa Nami, des berris à la place des yeux.

"Un peu plus d'argent ne fera pas de mal je suppose." acquiesça amusée Liana, sachant que la navigatrice avait une fascination pour l'or un peu inquiétante, et puis vu l'appétit du capitaine, mieux valait avoir de l'argent.

"Le plus important c'est pas l'or, Enel ou quoique ce soit." pointa Luffy en fronçant les sourcils. "C'est l'aventure, ça va être amusant." 

Observant son frère qui lui avait pris la main alors qu'ils approchaient de la porte que gardait la vieille femme, oui il avait raison, ils étaient tous ensemble et ils allaient vivre leur aventure, c'était ça l'important.


	3. Jolly Roger

 "Ouah, je ne me rappelais plus que j'avais cette robe." souffla Nami en sortant une robe violette à rayure du placard, elle était courte et avait un joli décolleté. Elle l'avait acheté à Loguetown et ne l'avait pas vraiment porté souvent, une fois ou deux tout au plus.

"On a vraiment acheté plein d'affaires..." commenta Liana, les trois femmes avaient rejoint leur cabine avant d'atteindre la porte qui menait à Skypea. Elles avaient agi d'un commun accord silencieux, aucun membre de l'équipage ne voulait vraiment être seul pour le moment, la séparation des deux ans étaient trop en mémoire, sans compter les souffrances des derniers temps. L'absence de Brook et Franky était vraiment visible, pour tout le monde, ils faisaient partie des membres les plus bruyants bien sûr mais ça allait au delà de ça, ils faisaient partie de la famille et ils étaient importants pour tout le monde. Les retrouver était important, surtout Brook, le squelette ne devait pas être laissé trop longtemps seul dans le Triangle de Florian, il y était déjà resté bien trop longtemps. Elles étaient donc parties se changer, aucune ne se sentait très à l'aise dans leurs tenues, contrairement aux garçons qui semblaient satisfaits, Robin devait protéger son corps des rayons du soleil, Nami se sentait un peu trop serrée tandis que Liana, elle se sentait pas à l'aise. "Tu cherches quelque chose de précis Nami ?"

"Non, pas vraiment, juste que je sens que cette tenue ne me va pas." nia Nami. "Je voudrai un truc un peu plus libre..."

"Une robe ? Ou une jupe. Ça me semble plus libre que ton pantalon." proposa Robin. 

"Et de ton côté Robin ? Tu cherches quel genre d'affaires ?" demanda ensuite Liana tout en tendant quelques affaires à Nami, elle avait beau ne pas souvent porter de jupe ou de robe, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle n'en avait pas. 

"Un couvre-chef un peu plus grand et protecteur que celui là." elle dit en montrant le bonnet blanc qui était dans son sac. "Ainsi qu'un foulard pour mes épaules, mes jambes sont assez protégées je pense. Et toi ?"

"J'en sais trop rien, je ressens comme le besoin d'être séduisante, il faut aussi que mes tatouages soient visibles ou en tout cas accessibles." soupira Liana. "Je voudrais bien t'aider mais je n'ai pas de chapeau."

"Merci quand même, pour être plus séductrice, je pourrais te prêter une de mes tenues de cow-girl." proposa Robin.

"Je te remercie, mais je ne pourrais pas cacher mes poignards avec une tenue comme ça." dit Liana d'un air désolé. 

"Et pour les tenues de danseuses du ventre qu'on a reçu à Alabasta ?" suggéra Nami, les tenues que leur avait acheté Sanji à Nahohana avaient été bonnes à jeter après tout les combats et la traversée du désert. Cependant après avoir vu leurs tenues la femme d'Igaram, Terracotta leur avait fourni plusieurs tenues de danseuses du ventre, de différentes couleurs, de différents styles, elles avaient hésité mais elles avaient acceptés, bien que Liana n'ait pas vraiment imaginé un jour les porter. En tout cas pas longtemps. Cependant pour le coup ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée, elle en sortit une de son placard et l'essaya, la jupe était longue et bleue nuit, le foulard qu'elle portait autour de la taille était rouge tout comme le haut qui cachait ses seins d'ailleurs, un rouge sang. "Tu es sublime." 

"Oui, je suis entièrement d'accord, ça te va très bien." approuva Robin. "Tu peux cacher tes lames ? Tu te sens à l'aise"

"Oui." acquiesça Liana en rangeant son matériel, accrochant certaines à son corps directement tandis que d'autres étaient accrochées à ses vêtements, et certaines un mélange des deux. Elle en avait beaucoup c'était sûr, mais ça la rassurait, et après les dernières temps, les avoir sur elle était nécessaire. Elle se sentait bien trop vulnérable sans et ça elle ne pouvait pas le supporter, pas après avoir été désarmée et attachée comme elle l'avait été, impuissante et incapable d'aider ses amis. Vu la manière dont les autres se comportaient, elle était presque sûre que c'était aussi le cas pour eux. "Et je me sens à l'aise, bien, je peux accéder à mes tatouages et le besoin que j'avais de me sentir séduisante, d'attirer les regards. Et toi Nami, ça te va ?"

"Oui, je me sens bien mieux." acquiesça la navigatrice qui avait enfilé une jupe bleue ciel et qui portait son haut de maillot de bain en haut. "Robin, tu as trouvé ce que tu voulais ?"

"Je ne suis pas convaincue pour le chapeau." avoua Robin en posant un chapeau qu'il y avait dans le placard.

"Je crois qu'on a un petit parasol, on l'avait pris à Miss Valentine." réfléchit Liana en repensant à ce qu'ils avaient en stock. "Ça pourrait le faire en attendant que tu trouves un chapeau qui te plaise ? Ou une ombrelle d'ailleurs."

"Ça ne me semble pas une mauvaise idée." acquiesça Robin. Elles ne perdirent pas de temps à aller chercher le parasol blanc, c'était un peu étrange de voir Robin avec une couleur aussi claire, même après les deux ans elle ne portait pas de blanc. Elle s'était aussi changé, ayant enfilé un paréo violet foncé mais elle avait gardé le même haut, montrant son nombril avec une fermeture éclair au milieu. 

A présent prêtes elles remontèrent sur le pont pour retrouver leurs nakamas, la tension des derniers temps était toujours présente, ils restaient tous proches les uns des autres et une fois les trois de nouveau avec eux, elles furent de suite rejointes par les autres. Chopper sauta de suite dans les bras de Robin, Nami fut accaparé par Sanji tandis que Luffy avait tendu son bras pour attraper sa sœur et la faire venir à lui. Une chose qu'elle permit volontiers, elle se sentait vraiment en sécurité près de lui. Les sorciers avaient vraiment réussi à la déstabiliser, et vu les expressions de ses nakamas, elle n'avait pas été la seule. Ils avaient accepté d'être séparé pendant deux ans c'était pour devenir plus forts, pour ne plus jamais avoir à craindre d'être séparé, et dès leur arrivée dans le New World, c'était leur pire cauchemar... Cependant elle était sûre qu'ils allaient tout faire en sorte de devenir plus fort, ils allaient tous s'entraîner pour n'être plus jamais aussi impuissants, enfin Liana était déterminée à le faire. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait rien pu faire pour lutter contre la magie du rituel qu'avait fait Voldemort pour le retrouver, c'était bien plus puissant qu'elle, même après les deux ans d'entraînement où elle avait pu apprendre à utiliser sa magie de manière plus efficace. Cependant comme elle l'avait appris, les rituels étaient très difficiles à contrer, cependant elle comptait bien graver des runes sur le Merry pour protéger leur précieuse caravelle d'être emporté comme ça, pour que le seul type de magie qui fonctionne sur elle soit celui de Liana, et personne d'autre. Asmodée les avait certes ramené ici et dans le temps, leur avait dit qu'il allait gérer la communauté sorcière mais elle ne voulait pas prendre de risque. Un peu de paranoïa ne ferait pas de mal pour le coup, elle refusait que son équipage souffre à nouveau des semaines, ou ne serait-ce qu'un jour, de torture parce qu'un type chauve avec une apparence de serpent avait décidé qu'il devait tuer une femme uniquement parce qu'elle l'avait mystérieusement battu lorsqu'elle n'était qu'une bébé. 

* * *

 

"La porte du Paradis est là." appela Liana qui était toujours à le proue du navire, assise à côté de son frère, tout le monde était sur le pont, à part Sanji qui était dans la cuisine quoique la porte était restée ouverte, mais ils ne faisaient pas tous attention à ce qu'il y avait devant eux. 

"Et les démons vont entrer au paradis." commenta Robin sous son parasol, buvant un verre de sang, elle s'était sentie un peu faible et Liana avait choisi de lui donner du sang, c'était pas grand chose pour elle, et Sanji avait déjà cuisiné et préparé une boisson pour l'aider à se remettre sur pied, même si elle n'avait pas donné beaucoup de sang, et puis elle avait déjà perdu bien plus de sang.

"Et botter les fesses de dieu." appuya Luffy avec un rire, les autres souriaient aussi à la phrase de Robin, c'était vrai après tout. 

"Ça c'est clair." confirma Zoro.

"J'avais un peu oublié à quel point c'était impressionnant." souffla Nami.

"C'est magnifique." confirma Liana "Une chute d'eau de nuage."

"Vous venez faire du tourisme ? Ou bien pour faire la guerre ?" leur demanda la vigile, une vieille femme avec des petites ailes, comme les habitants de Skypea, elle avait un appareil photo dans les mains et prenaient plusieurs photos tout en leur parlant. "L'un ou l'autre peu m'importe. Un droit d'entrée d'un milliard d'extols par tête est requis afin de poursuivre votre route vers la couche supérieure. C'est la 'Loi'."

"Hors de question qu'on paie." affirma Nami, ils n'avaient pas les moyens, enfin à sa connaissance quoique vu qu'ils avaient leurs affaires d'après les deux ans, comme son nouveau Clima-Tact, ou un sac de Liana qui renfermait bien plus d'affaires que prévu, elle se demandait même si il n'y avait pas une grosse somme à l'intérieur. Mais même si ils avaient l'argent, c'était hors de question qu'il donne à  Enel quoique ce soit, à part une bonne raclée. 

"Alors vous pourriez aussi passer." approuva la vieille femme "Ou ne pas passer, à vous de décider. Je ne suis ni concierge, ni garde, je ne fais que m'enquérir de votre volonté."

"On passe sans payer." décréta Luffy, de sa voix de capitaine, c'était à lui de décider après tout ce qu'ils allaient faire et si ou non ils défiaient ouvertement Enel. 

"Parfait, vous êtes neuf c'est bien ça ?" demanda la femme.

"Oui." approuva Luffy.

"Très bien, je vous présente le célèbre 'Homard Express' de la mer blanche." dit la femme lorsque le Merry fut pris dans des pinces. 

Ils étaient plusieurs à avoir senti le homard venir, mais ils avaient décidé de laisser faire, même si c'était difficile de ne pas réagir avec une menace près d'eux, ils étaient tous tendus, c'était pour ça que cette aventure était aussi importante, ils allaient pouvoir se défouler et s'amuser comme avant, peut être qu'ils arriveraient à surpasser ce qu'ils avaient traversé comme ça. Même si Liana ne doutait pas qu'ils allaient rester proches les uns des autres, même Zoro était à proximité des autres, cherchant lui aussi le contact physique avec ses nakamas. Ils avaient tous été secoué.

"J'adore la vitesse." sourit Liana, ses cheveux volants à cause de la vitesse, elle adorait aller vite, une chose qu'elle pouvait faire en volant mais elle n'allait pas aussi vite en général.

"Tu veux qu'on en ramène un Liana chérie ?" demanda Sanji, plus que prêt à capturer le homard si c'était ce qu'elle voulait. 

"Je te remercie Sanji, mais ce ne sera pas nécessaire, ce ne serait pas très pratique déjà et avec les monstres marins de Grand Line il y a des chances qu'il se fera tuer. En plus on ne sait pas si il va aussi vite dans la mer bleue." nia Liana avec un sourire. "Et puis on aura le waver de Nami si on veut aller vite, enfin si elle veut bien nous prendre avec elle, et au pire je suis sûre que Franky peut fabriquer quelque chose si je lui demande." 

 

"C'est vraiment sublime." souffla Usopp en regardant l'île de Skypea, pas Upper Yard mais l'île dans les nuages. Ils étaient tous silencieux et admiratif en voyant l'île céleste, ils l'avaient déjà vu mais c'était quand même magnifique, une île presque divine en réalité. Liana ne croyait pas en Dieu, en une entité qui 'veillait' sur eux ou quoique ce soit du genre, mais si ça existait vraiment elle imaginait que ce serait dans un endroit de ce genre où il vivrait. C'était absolument sublime, mais elle ne se voyait pas rester très longtemps ici, la mer d'Opale était trop calme, trop blanche pour elle, Liana était une pirate, elle aimait l'aventure, le danger aussi, la beauté de la mer bleue avec ses différentes couleurs selon la météo et le soleil. 

"On passe à Skypea ou on va directement à Upper Yard ?" demanda Nami, brisant le silence. 

"Skypea, je veux voir Conis et son père." dit Luffy après un moment de réflexion. "Enfin si ça vous va ?"il était le capitaine incontesté du navire, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne prenait pas leurs opinions en considération non plus.

"Voir la douce Conis, quelle joie." soupira Sanji, des cœurs dans les yeux. 

"Tant qu'on se bat avant la fin de la journée, ça me va." répondit Zoro.

"La même." acquiesça Gin.

"J'aimerai en apprendre d'avantage sur la culture de Skypea, je n'ai pas posé assez de question la première fois." commenta Robin.

"Je veux voir Conis et Pagaya." demanda Chopper. 

Tour à tour ils acquiescèrent, ils voulaient se battre, se défouler un peu, mais revoir une jeune femme qu'il considérait comme une ami et son père, deux amis de l'île, avait priorité. Surtout qu'Enel n'irait nulle part et au pire ils pourraient le traquer, même Zoro qui était pas un expert en observation le sentait sans mal, le supposé dieu était vraiment sûr de lui vu à quel point sa présence s'étendait sur l'île. Quoique ce n'était pas vraiment une surprise, il était un logia et c'était difficile de le frapper, enfin en dehors de Luffy et de ses pouvoirs de fruit du démon, mais ce n'était plus le cas aujourd'hui, même si il ne le savait pas. Lui comme les autres prélats d'ailleurs, ils allaient tous les battre, leur faire payer ce qui c'était passé de leur temps, la destruction partielle du Merry, les souffrances infligées à Chopper, les décharges électriques qu'ils avaient reçu... Mais c'était aussi pour la souffrance, la peur qui émanait de cet endroit, Conis et Pagaya ne les connaissaient pas encore, mais ils étaient des amis et l'équipage au Chapeau de Paille était loyal les uns envers les autres mais aussi envers leurs amis. Si Vivi les appelait un jour pour leur demander de l'aide, il n'y avait aucun doute qu'ils y répondraient tous même si ils étaient proches de Raftel et ce n'était pas le cas uniquement pour Vivi, mais pour tous leurs amis. Bien sûr ils seraient pire si c'était un de leurs nakamas, un des leurs, qui était en danger, ils l'avaient un peu prouvé à Ennies Lobby.

"On ira à Upper Yard en un seul groupe ou séparés ?" demanda Liana une fois l'ancre jetée par dessus bord, ils ne savaient pas à quel point c'était efficace mais ne pas le faire serait trop étrange et personne ne voulait prendre de risques avec Merry.

"Ensemble." dit de suite Luffy, sa décision gagnant des sourires de la part de tout le monde, ils s'étaient rapprochés à l'idée d'être séparés. "On devrait peut être modifié un peu notre Jolly Roger." il dit ensuite en regardant le drapeau noir qui était en haut du mât d'un air songeur, réussissant à surprendre tout l'équipage, même Liana qui arrivait à comprendre bien son frère, il ne la surprenait pas trop, sauf là visiblement. 

"Changer le drapeau, comment ?" demanda Usopp, plus que prêt à monter pour peindre la grande voile si c'était ce que son capitaine voulait.

"Le kanji du démon sur la joue." dit Luffy en réfléchissant "Nous sommes différents et je veux que ça se voit."

"Une bonne idée." reconnut Sanji.

"Tu as d'autres idées ?" demanda Chopper qui était heureux de pouvoir participer à la modification du Jolly Roger, le leur lui avait toujours plu mais c'était vrai qu'ils étaient différents avec les deux ans de séparation et les semaines de tortures, sans compter leurs nouvelles apparences.

"Je sais pas trop, vous en pensez quoi ?" demanda l'homme aux cheveux noirs.

"Des ailes sombres derrière la tête de mort." proposa Robin en observant son capitaine, ou plutôt ses grandes ailes sombres.

"Deux dents pointus comme celles d'un vampire." proposa ensuite Nami en regardant l'archéologue ainsi que le docteur qui les avait lorsqu'il était dans ses formes plus intimidantes. 

"Une queue de démon enroulée autour d'un des os." suggéra Sanji ensuite. 

"Avec une de tigre sur l'autre. Zoro n'en a pas mais on peut pas faire des oreilles." pointa Chopper. 

"Ça a l'air cool."approuva Luffy. "D'autres idées ?"

"Ça m'a l'air assez non ?" remarqua Liana. 

"Tu as une idée quand même." pointa Luffy en se tournant vers elle. "Dis là, ordre du capitaine."

"Faire un tracé d'étoile derrière la tête de mort et les ailes. Honorer Franky et sa passion pour les étoiles bleues, ainsi que le fait que Brook soit une star." soupira Liana, cédant.

"Super idée." crièrent Luffy, Usopp et Chopper, accentuant le super et prenant la pose du charpentier.

"On est tous d'accord ?" demanda Luffy après que Usopp ait fait un croquis du nouveau Jolly Roger selon les idées de tout le monde. 

"Oui." ils répondirent d'un commun accord.

C'était normal, ils étaient différents et ils prenaient non pas un nouveau départ mais peut être une nouvelle direction. L'équipage renaissait de ses cendres en quelque sorte, Skypea n'était que la première étape. 


End file.
